


Goosebumps

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Lemon, M/M, POV Heero Yuy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Heero bribes his lover into following through on something the other was dead set against, paying back the debt later, on his knees





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"No," said Duo. He sounded very calm, but I knew that tone of old. People who ignored this tone found themselves without voice, or limbs that worked, or at the very least, in intimate contact with pain.   
  
I knew I was provoking him. Deliberately. I knew that Duo rarely said no - at least, not to me.   
  
"No," he repeated firmly, as if he'd heard my thoughts. He lay beside me, on a thick towel on the sloping dunes, his head turned to glare at me. It was late afternoon at the beach, and the dusk was already fading into rose pink warmth over the horizon. The heat from the lazy day we'd spent still hung around us, the occasional breeze skimming over my half-dressed body, my skin tight and saturated from a day out under the sun's relentless rays. The fabric of my vest felt rough on the muscles of my stomach; there were grains of sand between my bare toes.   
  
Duo wore only his shorts - and they left little to the imagination. The top button was teased out of its opening; I could see the soft, pale hairs running down from his navel, down into the denim. As he spoke, the hairs rippled and shifted with the movement of his bare torso.   
  
Only a few minutes ago, I'd been caressing those hairs; I'd been running my fingertips down that mischievous trail; I'd been sliding my palm down into the shorts. Dammit, I think I'd been the one to tease that button open in the first place! Then some holidaymakers had passed us by, on their way home after a late stroll, and he'd wriggled away from me, laughing. Duo was a generous and inventive lover ­ but he liked his creature comforts. And his privacy, of course.   
  
But now his bright eyes were guarded; his broad, sensual shoulders were tensed. He knew my strengths, you see; he knew my legendary tenacity.   
  
His wariness didn't deter me in the slightest. I mean, I liked him best like this! He was a gorgeous man, his nerves so often coiled like a tight spring; his mind always on several things at once; his moods a dancing pendulum between enthusiasm and passion. I liked to make those distracted eyes open with surprised delight; I liked to feel those tense, knotted muscles relax under my searching fingers. Hell, I just liked to seduce him round to my way of thinking, sometimes even before he was aware of my strategy, and I took every opportunity I could. Every _challenge_ he might put out for me.   
  
"Duo," I began again. I licked gently at my lips, and knew that his eyes followed the path of my tongue. A sharp light flickered in his pupils. He was hot for me, that was obvious; and I felt my own pulse quicken. I could teach him a few things about _hot_! My groin ached; my cock hardened even more; my own canvas shorts were already too tight.   
  
My voice was soft; seductive, I hoped. "Duo, it's OK, we're all alone, everyone's going home now... '   
  
"No, Heero!" He sighed, exaggeratedly. "Didn't you hear me the first - _and second_ \- time? Jeez, is this summer break gonna be nothing but you going _on_ about it?! Ever since we arrived Saturday ­ ever since we unpacked the blessed sun oil!"   
  
He was protesting bravely, but I smirked to myself. Didn't I hear a waver in his voice? Maybe I was wearing him down after all. "It'll be fun,' I continued, softly. "Come on, you know you're curious. You should try everything once... " I wasn't going to argue directly with him in this mood; his vocabulary was better, his wit sharper than mine. It was always better to persuade him ­ he admired a plausible, _tantalizing_ approach. That's what he liked from me; what stimulated him in return.   
  
He lay back, looking up at the evening sky, darkening to purple above us. He shook his head in some amusement; perhaps he'd caught sight of my smug little smile. His fists clenched loosely at his sides; as his head moved, his braid brushed lightly against my ear, coiled between us on the blanket. I shivered at the promise of that braid ­ the threads of soft, thick hair, wrapping round me. "You deserve top marks for trying, Heero. But I told you I didn't fancy the idea. It's an experience I can miss, and still sleep at nights. For definite. Right?"   
  
"But _I_ can't," I replied, keeping the same level tone. "What about _my_ sleepless nights, Duo?" My hand lifted across from my side, and rested gently on his hip. I felt the shudder of his flesh under the fabric. Pure frustration; pure desire; I knew the delicious signs. But he knew I was trying to talk him round, and so his self-control was as good as mine. He was a worthy partner, indeed; he demanded ­ and deserved - my best work!   
  
I lifted myself over on to my side, and pressed my fingers against the curve of his body, sliding my hot palm against the tight skin of his waist. I slipped a couple of fingertips under the loose waistband of his shorts. His head turned to me again, and his hot, sharp breath was like an electric shower at my neck.   
  
"It's a fetish, Heero, y'know?" he sighed. His eyes were half closed; his movements languid. He loved me to torment him; my fingers were well used to this kind of torture.   
  
I laughed, softly. I stroked almost aimlessly at the taut skin of his hip. I licked thoughtfully at my lower lip; worried it a bit between my teeth. Imagined my teeth on Duo's smooth, sweaty throat. I flashed a glance at him, and saw his eyes wide open again; the pained expression on his face. He was thinking of it, too. He groaned, as if I'd spoken aloud.   
  
"This weird little ambition of yours, man ­ it borders on exhibitionism... "   
  
I smiled, calmly. But my heart started to beat faster. Just the words did it for me... let alone the thoughts and dreams that followed. He rolled back over and gazed at me, watching the widening of my pupils. His lips were moist ­ like he'd licked them, quickly. In anticipation.   
  
"Look at you ­ you're mad for it, aren't you? What sorta perverted training did you actually have, Heero? When you were an impressionable little kid?"   
  
"I still am, Duo. Impressionable!" I cajoled. "I can't help the way I am ­ I _like_ the way I am! And I want you to do it. I want to see you - like that. Hell, it's not like I'm asking for something life-threatening, or illegal, or harmful to your health." I ignored his raised eyebrows. "It's just something new ­ something unusual. Something I've imagined ­ something I'd like. I want us to experience all sorts of new and exciting and _sensual_ things, together... "   
  
I thought that my voice was shaking slightly; my breathing was getting more fevered. Too late, I realised that it might give him an advantage. To regain control, I slid my hand further into his shorts; I rolled further over, to nuzzle at his neck. "I'll make it worth your while, Duo. Anything you want ­ _anything_ ­ you can have it! I promise you... _tomorrow_... "   
  
He arched underneath my touch, I could taste the warmth rippling through the veins of his throat. "There are still people around, Heero... " he moaned, softly.   
  
That sounded like the start of negotiations to me. Something between my legs gave a leap of victory. "Not here behind the dunes. We're completely sheltered now."   
  
"The damned sand gets in everywhere.­"   
  
"We've got plenty of towels. I'll rub you down ­ I'll brush it all off."   
  
His last complaint was more of a whimper. "It'll be fucking _cold_ , Heero!"  
  
I laughed, throatily, and let my lips seek out his. "All the more reason for a warm injection _later_ , then! Ahh... Duo... "  
  
He relaxed in my arms, and let my hands tug at the skimpy fabric round his hips. "OK, OK,' he sighed. "Just this once, though! And _you_ can go first!"  
  
*   
  
The evening was much darker now, and soft with the day's summer warmth. There was nothing to hear but the lulling waves of the sea, and occasional murmurs of people's laughter and passing traffic from the town far away. We were, indeed, completely isolated here. The sea was a matter of fifty yards away, and dark and shimmering before us.   
  
Duo stepped carefully out of his wrinkled shorts, and stood naked in front of me. For a second, the sky was bright with the rising moon; the light was misted by wisps of passing cloud; the glimmer of the sweat on his skin was like the glint of pale emeralds.   
  
I let out a long, gasping breath.   
  
His eyes narrowed; dammit, he knew he had the advantage! If he'd refused to go ahead with this now, I would have had no choice but to agree. Anything to get hold of that body ­ _anything_ to pull that skin close to mine! To have his mouth on my neck; to have his hands run down my sides; pinch at my nipples. To have those long, strong legs wrap themselves tightly round my waist and thrust needfully against me...   
  
I groaned. I struggled to my own feet.   
  
He smiled; he knew I was completely undone. But he still stood there, and there was a challenge in his eyes, now. "Looks like _you're_ the one who's overdressed now, Yuy. Get ‘em off!"   
  
My fingers fumbled; my hands were shaking. I wriggled out of my own shorts and peeled my vest up over my head. I felt his appreciative eyes rake up and down my naked body like grasping, possessive claws. I saw his hands curl at his sides, as if he'd follow up the thought with the deed. I shuddered; my nerves stretched painfully across every inch of exposed flesh. I wanted him like breath; like water; like _life_!   
  
He took one step towards me, and I swore I could feel his heart beating in my own chest. He leant forward, slowly, until his mouth was at my ear, and his hand brushed against my bare shoulder. My lips opened, instinctively, waiting for his taste...   
  
"Off you go then," he hissed.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
To my horror, he reached down and slapped me on the ass! When I yelled in protest, he leapt back, laughing loudly now, dancing out of my reach. As I reached to catch him, he wheeled around and started running down towards the sea, his feet making dark shadows in the sand, and his braid whipping in almost-silhouette against his muscular ass cheeks. He looked back over his shoulder, checking that I was following. Damned right I was!   
  
"This was _your_ idea, remember?" he called, his amusement rippling against the sound of the waves. "Get into that water in the next ten seconds, or I go find myself a horny merman! After all, Yuy - _you're_ the one who wanted to skinny dip in the dark!"   
  
*   
  
The water _was_ fucking cold at first, despite the hot day! It was because of the shock to our warm skin ­ the rapidly cooling surface after the sun had died away. I yelled as I plunged in, but I managed to catch at Duo's braid and tug him in behind me. He swore, and shouted, and tried to duck me, but I laughed and wrenched myself away. We whooped our shock, and hopped round chasing our own butts, and scooped water up to throw at each other. We acted like fools ­ and loved it!   
  
There was nothing around us ­ no people, no birds. Just the waves, and our ridiculous splashing, and the sounds of our yells and harsh breathing as we acclimatized ourselves to the sharp slap of the sea water on our flesh. Duo found some flat stones and started skimming them; I threw myself back into the waves, and let myself sink under again and again until I could taste salt in every corner of my mouth, and my hair was soaked and clung to the nape of my neck.   
  
Duo's hand came round my shoulders, and hauled me back upright, the sea reaching to the top of our thighs. "You are one mad guy, Yuy!' he laughed. Drops of the sea water had threaded in amongst the strands of his braid; they shone in the night's half-light like the wary eyes of faeries. He had a strange, ethereal look ­ and my own body felt lighter than usual; my head felt clearer than it had for months. I adored him even more than I had an hour ago ­ I felt the excitement and delight of complete freedom and physical pleasure, and I could share it with him! The whole experience was exhilarating!   
  
He tugged playfully at my arm; ran his fingers down the trail of water on my chin. His eyes shone with his affection for me, as well ­ I could see it so very clearly. "So you always wanted to do this, eh?"   
  
"Yes!" I spluttered. I felt the glory of nakedness; the moonlit air lifting my hair occasionally and carelessly; the caress of the water, always moving on its own course, but happy to lap round my ass and swaying balls as it passed. I grabbed back at him, taking his head between my hands; I pressed my mouth to his, licking at his full lips, and pushing my tongue in to taste the same ­ but deliciously different ­ taste of the sea inside him. He moaned, breathlessly, and held me closer. The sea pushed at our legs as we stood there, kissing, but it was a half-hearted attempt to unsettle us; the night tide had little strength left.   
  
"You're so damned sexy in your _need_ -!" he growled. His hands went around my waist ­ he slid the palms down over my wet hips, and round to the front of my body. I gasped as he took hold of my cock, soft and small and nudged by the waves as they eddied round us; he started to pump it lazily. The water curled round my legs as I tried to wrap them round his body, leaning into his grasp, rubbing my body as close to him as I could. I began to pant ­ I reached down between our bodies, to find his cock and return the caress.   
  
"Shrivelled in this damned water!" he muttered, though his own breath was shortening with excitement. He wriggled ­ I took hold of him, and we began to move our hands in lazy rhythm, knowing the sweet touch of each other's flesh. I slipped my free hand round behind him, kneading at his buttocks, and then I pulled a little way away and started to slide down on to my knees, under the sea.   
  
He gave a small cry of surprise, and maybe worry that I'd submerge entirely, but the depth was fine, and the sea bed was sandy and firm. My hands clung to his legs as I lowered myself, and when I stopped with my head at his groin and my shoulders just up out of the water, he gasped. He looked down at me, a look of astonished pleasure in his eyes, and he gently brushed some wet strands of hair off my forehead. Then he looked down at his groin, and grimaced. "Kinda hard to find, Heero.­"   
  
"No trouble," I murmured. The water enveloped me ­ it had a softly shifting caress of its own. I was used to the temperature now ­ I welcomed it. The small waves broke against my back; the sudden, gentle bursts of spray tickled at my face, and dripped teasingly down my cheeks. "I've never had a problem before... " I smiled, and buried my face in his wet, curling hairs.   
  
It took less than a minute for me to feel the growing swelling in my mouth ­ the hot column of Duo's flesh, pressing against the cool saltiness of my lips. I sucked very gently, but I could feel his demands increasing for firmer handling. He cried aloud - he grasped my wet hair with suddenly fierce fingers, and tugged my head away.   
  
"Take me out of here, Heero," he gasped. "I don't wanna try the logistics of fucking in the sea - but, _by God_ , I want you to fuck me, and _now_!"  
  
We stumbled up the beach, and fell to the towel. Duo was complaining about the sand on his knees and feet, and there was a frenzied scrabble for the spare towels, to brush ourselves off. Then there were fumbling fingers, searching for lube in amongst the bag of oils and creams that we carried every day. There were harsh, panting breaths and clumsy open-mouthed kisses, spreading the smell and the trail of the sea all over our bodies. There were moans and frustrated laughs and snappy retorts ­ and then there was a blissful sinking down together, and legs spread underneath me, and the welcome of his strong arms round me.   
  
I rolled him over, and I covered him with my body, and I slid into him as if I were coming home. He groaned with pleasure, all worries of his privacy vanished; nothing existing for either of us except the other, and the hunger of young, fit, lusty bodies. The rest of the scene was a medley of heat, desperation, flailing limbs, urgent, uninhibited voices and a mad, sweet, _furious_ passion.   
  
It was one of the best times we'd ever had!   
  
*   
  
We were lying on the towel, half-draped over each other's naked body, and dozing.   
  
"Heero... "   
  
"Mmm?" I tried to gather my thoughts, but it was difficult. I'd been dreaming about a merman of my own, with long chestnut hair and eight arms, caressing all over my flesh, no wait, wasn't that an octopus? I'd definitely dozed off! The night was still warm, but something about the thick, still darkness made me think it was probably much later. Some time since we'd been in the sea...   
  
"Heero, you awake? You remember what you said earlier?"  
  
I sighed. I'd said a hell of a lot tonight, hadn't I? That's what love and lust for Duo did to me ­ drove all inhibitions away! I remembered begging at one stage ­ I remembered screaming to whatever God was up there and any associated angels, that I was so damned close to heaven that I might as well be knocking on the door. I remembered groaning to Duo, shuddering and clutching underneath me, that I'd love him forever for taking me there. I vividly remembered him laughing in reply, and whispering his special brand of lusty encouragement, and groaning and whimpering his own delight. I think I'd also shed a tear ­ I'm _sure_ I'd gasped and sworn and shouted barely intelligible sounds, just for the pure joy of coming deep inside of him -!   
  
Anyway, that's what he does to me, OK? This evening had been filled with a dream of mine - a fantasy. He'd fulfilled it ­ like he had so many others before. So I rather thought the time of reckoning had come.   
  
"Anything, you said. You said you'd give me _anything_ I wanted if I agreed to the skinny dipping. Don't you remember, Heero?"   
  
Would it have been any use to say ‘no'? "I thought I said _tomorrow_... "   
  
"Heero, it's gone midnight!" Duo triumphantly waved the luminous dial of his watch at me to emphasise the point. The teeth of his grin shone in the moonlight. "So it's my turn now! Get up on your knees, boy!" I shifted on the towel, grumbling a little because I was still rather drowsy, and I knelt up between his outstretched legs. I was keen, of course, to pander to my lover's fantasies as well. I just hoped I didn't fall flat on my nose when I bent my sleepy limbs to go down on him again...   
  
Then he lifted his right leg, and a long, lean foot tapped at my nose. "Suck ‘em, Heero."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"My toes," he sighed. He lay back, stretching his long, tired limbs, and wriggling his toes around my gaping mouth. He reached down a hand and stroked at his flaccid cock, rather affectionately. "Come on, then! It's something _I've_ always fancied... they say it can be really erotic. And you did want us to experience all sorts of new and exciting and _sensual_ things, together - didn't you say that, too?"   
  
I took hold of his leg, holding it up and caressing the still damp skin. My thumb traced the muscle on the inside of his thigh as I let his words sink in. I was having difficulty replying. He had very long toes ­ very bony ones. I thought of them in my mouth; teasing at my tongue. At least the nails were neatly clipped, I thought; at least they were clean, and no flaky dry skin ­   
  
Duo groaned that throaty, sexy groan that always heralded his anticipation of whatever I was going to do to him. "Hurry, hurry... dammit Heero, I _need_ this! Lick ‘em ­ down between ‘em ­ suck off the salt water ­ nibble the tips. Oh man, I'm getting hard again just talking about it!"   
  
I opened my mouth, though not to reply. He deserves everything you can give him, I told myself. He's the most generous, exciting lover; a great companion. You love him dearly. If this is what he wants... I swallowed any misgivings, slipped my lips over his big toe, and started to suck.   
  
Duo gave a shudder, and I felt the muscles of his thigh clench against my hand. "Ahh, _Heero_ -!"  
  
I could taste the salty sea flavour on my tongue ­ I nibbled gently at the nard nail; lapped around the skin at the base of the toe. I drew my lips up its length, then plunged back down, as if it were his cock I was sucking.   
  
"Ahh ­ _Ahh_ -!" His excitement was very immediate ­ very lively. It was also stimulating me. I'd started this all very cautiously, but I had to admit that it _was_ rather erotic! I could feel my own cock stirring between my legs, as my mouth dipped up and down on to his foot, lips pursed tight around the slim digit, teeth gnawing softly at the knuckle. My tongue slid tentatively into the hollow between the toes, sucking out the drops of sea water; I teased my fingers at the pad of flesh underneath, and then on down the central stretch of the sole of his foot...   
  
"Ahh ­ Heero ­ no ­ wait -!"   
  
I didn't register his protests at first. My hand had meandered down to my own lap, and I was happily stroking myself in the same rhythm as my sucking, and licking, and ­   
  
" ­ tickling! Stop, _stop_ , it's tickling! God, God, get your damned mouth _off_ me, or so help me I'll kick that sadistic tongue of yours down your fucking throat -!"   
  
Well, I took the threat seriously, wouldn't you? I pulled away quickly, my mouth coming off his toe with a soft plopping noise. I sat back on my heels, heart thumping, cock twitching petulantly in my palm, and I stared at him in surprise.   
  
Duo was panting ­ his hair was adrift all over his forehead, as if he'd grabbed at it to control himself. Or was it to control his laughter? His face was shining in the moonlight, as if he was heavily flushed; his lips were pursed tightly together since his anguished cry ­ but I couldn't mistake the twitch of his mouth as he struggled to keep quiet.   
  
"Duo ­ you want to help me out here? What's going on?"   
  
He opened that generous mouth, and great hiccups of laughter spilled out. "Jeez, Heero!" he wheezed. "It was a joke, y'know? I never really thought of anything like that ­ I thought you'd tell me to go to hell! Then you went right on and did it, and ­ _hell_ ­ it was fine until you started licking round my foot, and then you must know how damned ticklish I am, and I couldn't hold it in any more, and ­ _shit_! That was some kinda agony there until you stopped!" He drew a deep breath. His eyes shone, and there were flecks of saliva on his chin where he'd dribbled a little.   
  
I wondered whether to be angry with him for playing the fool ­ for playing _me_ as a fool. "So... toe sucking _isn't_ a fantasy of yours, then?"  
  
"Err - No... " he said slowly. He looked like he was regretting his confession; he was peering up at me in the dim light, trying to gauge my reaction. "Look, sorry ­ I just couldn't resist getting you back for the skinny dipping."   
  
"Jokes about sexual matters are not amusing, Duo," I said, firmly.   
  
"No," he said, rather faintly. "Right."   
  
"Sex play is a deeply personal and emotional thing ­ to share it, is a gift and a treasure."   
  
"Yes, Heero," he whispered. "I know."   
  
Then I looked down at his lap, and saw the same hopeful arousal there as there was in mine. I bit back a greedy grin. After all, there was still plenty of time before dawn... "And all I can say about your little _entertainment_ ," I continued, "is that any agony you suffered serves you damned well right, you teasing bastard!" He looked up at me with some shock, but I guess he could tell from my tone that I wasn't truly angry. A smile started to tug at the corners of his mouth.   
  
"The skinny dipping was a hell of a lot of fun in the end," he said, slowly. "And, y'know, that toe sucking business - it wasn't half bad... "   
  
"Yeah," I replied. "And I, for one, am eager for _all_ new sensual experiences, right?"   
  
"But ­ wait,­" He held up a hand, starting a half-laugh, half-protest. I'd dropped back down on to hands and knees, and was advancing over his prone body. "No, Heero ­ I ­ look, the ticklish thing is a bit of a hurdle, y'know."   
  
I took his wrists in my right hand and pinned them back on to the towel.   
  
"Heero," he warned, the light in his eyes far brighter and far fiercer than the moonlight's reflection. "You wouldn't!"   
  
"Can't help myself," I hissed, dropping my lips to his neck, and reaching my other hand to his ankle. I traced a slow, possessive pattern along the arch of his foot, grinning at his involuntary shiver, and the way he tried to wrench his foot away from my grip. "Blame my perverted training, Duo!"   
  
A solitary gull was awoken by the ensuing cries, as I sampled Duo's salty soles, and teased such tasty toes. Its answering shrieks hid his protests and moans and ­ dare I say it ­ sobs, as I did my sensual worst to him.   
  
My very ­ _very_ ­ worst!   
  
End


End file.
